


Breaking the bad girl

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Dinah Drake is close to being expelled from Starling University. In order to keep her from being expelled, she does some things that she never thought she'd do, but God, did she love it.The summary sucks but the story is good✨
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake & Nyssa al Ghul, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul & Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Breaking the bad girl

Dinah Drake sat in the Dean's office with her feet on a desk while obnoxiously chewing blueberry flavored gum. Laurel Lance, Dean of Starling University, leaned back against her chair with her arms crossed as she stared at the student in front of her. 

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Drake?" The blonde asked. 

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me" The girl sassed before she blew a bubble with her gum. 

Laurel hummed, opening her drawer. "You changed your hair" She said without looking at the brunette. 

"I like to shake things up once in a while" Dinah said, taking her feet off the desk. "You like it?" 

The student had traded her curly hairstyle for a wavy one with blonde highlights and side swept bangs. 

"You look good" The Dean complimented. 

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Lance?" The girl asked with a grin. 

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Why do they call you Double D?" 

"You didn't answer my question" 

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours" The blonde negotiated. "Is it because of your initials or because of your breasts?" 

Dinah leaned forward and bowed a little. "Take a wild guess" She snarked as she crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts. 

The Dean inhaled sharply through her nose at the image in front of her. She shook her head and went back to the topic at hand. 

"I found these" Laurel threw a small clear zippy bag filled with pills onto the table, "In your dorm" 

"Those aren't mine" The brunette said, rather quickly. 

"I figured you'd say something that" The blonde said as she stood up from her chair. "That's why, I called in a favor at the police department. Being the captain's daughter has its perks" She smiled, sitting down on the edge of the desk beside the girl. "The prints on this bag belong to you and only you" 

"Okay okay!" Dinah groaned, holding her hands up in surrender. "I lied, but it's not what you think" 

The slightly older woman clicked her tongue. "This is your third strike, Dinah. I could have you expelled" 

Dinah stood up and began to panic. "I-I can't get expelled! My dad would kill me!" She exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her hair out of frustration. 

"There is one thing you can do to make all of this go away" Laurel explained, hopping off of her desk. She went to stand behind the panicking student and placed her hands on her hips. The blonde used one hand to guide the highlighted waves away from Dinah's shoulder. She slipped her hands underneath the brunette's shirt, her hands hot against the student's tan skin. The Dean roughly cupped the girl's large breasts with both hands, causing Dinah to moan and lean her back further into the older woman. Laurel's lips hovered over the brunette's ear. "Let me fuck you" She growled seductively after licking the shell of her ear. 

It wasn't long before the two women tore each other's clothes off their bodies. In a matter of minutes, Laurel had the brunette bouncing on top of her with a nine inch strap-on buried deep inside of her cunt. The blonde watched with dark eyes as Dinah's double D breasts jiggled with each bounce. 

English Professor, Nyssa Al Ghul planned on dropping a few papers off at the Dean's office, then going home and pouring herself a much needed glass of wine. She entered her friend's office, only to see a tan brunette bouncing on top of her. 

"Fucking hell" Dinah moaned. 

Laurel noticed her colleague's presence. "Hey, Nys" 

The student turned her head and saw the professor that she had a crush on. A smirk formed on her lips as she winked at the older brunette before continuing to ride her Dean. 

"Mind if I join?" Nyssa asked, stripping out of her clothes after she locked the door behind her. 

Dinah threw her head back as she continued to rock her hips. "Yes, I fucking mind" She moaned, starting to bounce up and down on the plastic dildo. 

Laurel smacked her student on her ass. She harshly dug her fingernails into her flesh, making the tan brunette wince and bite her bottom lip. "Watch your fucking tone, slut" She snarled. "Just for that, you're getting punished. Nys, can you grab the nipple clamps out of my..business drawer?" 

Dinah swallowed the invisible lump in her throat. "Nipple clamps?" 

The blonde nodded her head with a smile. 

"What did Miss Drake do this time?" Nyssa asked, the disappointment evident in her tone. She of all people, knew how much of a troublemaker the wavy haired brunette was. During her English classes, Dinah would always find some new way to irritate her and distract the other students from their task. 

"I found drugs in her dorm" Laurel clicked her tongue. She gratefully accepted the steel nipple clamps that were connected by a thin metal chain from her colleague. 

"I told you before, they're not-" Dinah got cut off by a wave of pain coursing through her body. The Dean had put the clamps onto her dark brown nipples without a warning. 

The short haired blonde pulled her student towards her, so that she was laying instead of sitting on top of her. 

"You ready, Nys?" Laurel asked with a smirk as she looked into the tan girl's green eyes. 

"Ready for what?" Dinah asked. She looked behind her to see her very hot English Professor rub some lube on the large dildo of the strap-on she was wearing. 

Nyssa dropped to the floor, got on her knees and aligned the tip of the dildo against the brunette's entrance of her other hole before placing a firm grip on her hips with her hands. At that same time, the Dean had pulled out of the student's cunt. Both tips of the dildos rested against each of Dinah's holes.

The brunette sighed. "I'm fucked, aren't I?" 

"That's one way to put it" Laurel grinned before plunging all nine inches of her strap into her student's cunt. 

The Professor leaned her front onto Dinah's back. She tucked a thick strand of brown hair behind her student's ear and whispered, "I am going to break you" just before placing an oddly gentle kiss on her shoulder. She harshly inserted all eleven inches into the younger brunette's tight hole, making Dinah whimper in pain. 

"What's wrong, pup? You've never done anal before?" The Dean asked in a teasing manner. 

She and her colleague started thrusting their hips at a fast pace, making the dildos go back and forth in the student's holes. The rough sensation of both her holes being completely filled by the straps, caused Dinah to feel an amount of pain and pleasure she had never felt before. After a while, that pleasure traveled straight down to her clit, triggering her first orgasm. The brunette moaned out of relief when she felt her inner walls clench around the toy inside of her. Laurel was in awe of how beautiful the younger woman looked when she came undone. When she came to her senses, she pulled the strap-on out of her and Nyssa did too. 

Dinah leaned her head against the blonde's collarbone while panting lightly. "A-are we done?" 

"Oh, honey, we are so far from done" Laurel smirked wickedly.

She gently flipped the two of them over and laid on top of the girl. They momentarily stared into each other's eyes before the blonde pressed her lips onto the young brunette's. A few seconds into the kiss, Laurel roughly cupped her student's breast, making them both moan out of satisfaction. The Dean swiped the tip of her tongue across the other woman's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Dinah gladly granted her permission by opening her mouth a little bit wider. She gasped because of how good it felt to have Laurel's tongue explore her mouth and to have her hand play with her breast. An irritating, sudden ring from one of their phones caused them to break the kiss. It was Nyssa's. 

Nyssa answered her phone and went to the other side of the room to get some privacy while the two other women continued to hungrily make out with each other. A minute or two passed when the older brunette came back to them. 

"Laurel, Sara needs to speak to you. She says it's urgent" 

The blonde broke the kiss again. "Can't it wait?" 

"It can..but if you don't want Sara to come busting in here and see you fucking your student, I suggest you go talk to her" The Professor said as she got down on her knees. 

"She's here?" Laurel asked, to which her colleague answered by nodding her head. "Shit okay. I'll go talk to her" 

The blonde got dressed as quickly as she could, fixed her hair then she went downstairs to meet with her sister. Nyssa was determined to finish what her colleague started. 

"You drive me crazy, you know" She admitted while she placed the tip of the dildo against her slit. 

"I know. It's the highlight of my day" Dinah smirked. 

Nyssa hummed, unimpressed by her student's humor. She grasped the girl's hips before roughly entering every single inch into her cunt. The student screamed out in pain and arched her back high off the hardwood floor as her stomach expanded due to the dildo penetrating a part of her center that had never been reached before. Nyssa laughed before ramming in and out of her at a brutal and almost inhuman pace, causing Dinah to throw her head back and tears of pleasure to leak out of her eyes. It seemed as if with each thrust, the toy just kept going deeper and deeper inside of her guts. The young brunette looked down to see a small, almost unnoticeable bulge in her stomach. She uncontrollably banged her fist against the floor when she felt another orgasm coming. Nyssa grazed the bulge in the tan woman's stomach with her fingertips. 

"So fucking pretty" She smiled down at the girl. 

"Oh fuck" Dinah moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her walls clenched around the dildo as she came harder than the last time with her toes curled up. 

Nyssa pulled out of the girl and stood up on her feet. She snapped her fingers, ordering the brunette to stand up. The student groaned softly as she got on her feet. The older brunette placed her hands on her student's hips. She slowly inserted the dildo into the girl's cunt before she started pounding into it from behind. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoed off the walls, along with Dinah's loud and rapid moans. The Professor gripped the girl's hips harder, almost bruising as she began to thrust faster. 

"F-fucking hell. Slow down" The student moaned. 

Laurel, who had re-entered her office just before the young brunette had said that, chuckled. "There's no fun in slowing down" 

"How did it go with Sara?" Nyssa asked while continuing to pound into the younger brunette. 

"Fine. She was just asking if I'd go to the family reunion" The blonde answered as she took off her white long-sleeved shirt and black khaki pants. 

"Can you guys not talk about family shit while I'm having my ass fucked, please? I'd appreciate it" Dinah sassed. 

The Dean raised an eyebrow at the attitude she received from the girl, though she wasn't really all that shocked. 

What else would she expect from Dinah Drake? 

Laurel wrapped her hand around the student's throat, making the latter's eyes widen out of fear and slight arousal. 

"You have quite the mouth on you" The blonde said as she applied pressure on the tan brunette's throat. She heard Dinah's breathing getting shorter because of the lack of oxygen, so she loosened her hold a little bit. Laurel's free hand started teasing the student's clit by rubbing it in tight small circles, to which the girl had to bite her bottom lip in order to keep quiet. 

"Please..not there" Dinah begged, all the attitude leaving her body. 

"Why not?" 

The young brunette bowed her head. "That's where I'm extra sensitive" She confessed, her voice merely above a whisper. 

Laurel shot her friend a grin, making the professor shake her head because she knew what her friend was about to do. While Nyssa still continued to ram into the girl's cunt, The Dean pressed her thumb hard against the girl's clit before she began rubbing it in harsh, fast circles, causing Dinah's mouth to open wide as a string of loud moans passed her lips. 

"Gonna c-cum" She whimpered. 

The blonde quickly kissed the girl on her mouth before her toes curled up as her juices left her body with a messy squirt, catching her by surprise. Laurel smirked into the kiss, feeling somewhat proud and impressed. The Professor pulled the dildo out of Dinah and removed her hands from her hips. Dinah fell limp to the ground, no longer having the support of the older brunette. Nyssa took off the strap-on and placed it on the sofa before joining her student on the floor. Laurel locked the door and laid down beside the young wavy haired brunette. 

"Holy fuck" Dinah panted out, attempting to catch her breath. 

"You did well, Dinah" Nyssa complimented, after she removed the painful nipple clamps from the girl's breast. 

She captured a perfectly brown tit with her mouth. Nyssa swirled her tongue over the already erect nipple, causing the younger brunette to hum and close her eyes. Laurel slid her ring and middle finger into Dinah's core. She licked a wet line of saliva from her student's collarbone up to her jaw with the tip of her tongue. 

The student bit the inside of her cheek as she attempted to remove her Dean's hand away from her core. "I-I can't cum again" 

Laurel growled out of anger and used her free hand to pin the girl's hand down beside her. Nyssa did the same with her other hand before she could do anything about it. The wavy haired brunette tried to wiggle her way out of the other's tight grip, but failed seeing as the two women were much stronger than she was, especially in her exhausted state. The English Professor started to roughly dig her teeth into the flesh just below Dinah's nipple, leaving small bruise-like marks all over her body. 

"I know you can cum one more time, pup" Laurel said, her breath hot on the girl's neck. She began thrusting her fingers at an average speed. Her speed increased tremendously as she added a third finger, making Dinah's breath hitch. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at that reaction. She curled all three of her fingers, causing the student to curse left and right. "Looks like I found your G-spot" The blonde smirked. She repeatedly kept hitting the girl's sweet spot while quickening her pace. Dinah nearly choked on her own quiet moans as she felt another bodywrecking orgasm coming. 

Nyssa released her student's nipple with a wet pop while continuing to fondle the other one with her hand. She noticed the look Dinah had on her face and smiled lovingly. The Professor left a trail of short kisses from her breast up to her cheek. "Just let go, Dinah. Let it all go" She whispered into her ear before placing her lips onto the brunette's. Dinah arched her back while she once again came undone all over the blonde's fingers. She panted and moaned into her professor's mouth when Nyssa forced her tongue into her own. Laurel pulled out her fingers before sucking her student's bittersweet cum clean off of them. Dinah became a little lightheaded without her usual necessity of oxygen. 

"Nys, don't make her pass out" The Dean warned her colleague. 

The older brunette hummed in understanding before she broke the kiss. The student's eyes remained closed as she finally took in the amount of oxygen she so desperately needed. Nyssa noticed the thin string of saliva that still connected their mouths in a way. She wiped the saliva off of Dinah's plump bottom lip, breaking what was left of their connection in the process. Laurel turned the girl's head so that she was facing her, grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately for a moment. When they broke their kiss, Dinah rested the back of her head against her professor's upper arm while Nyssa removed the sweaty little hairs that stuck to her student's forehead out of the way. The Dean managed to grab a blanket using her foot. She gave one end of the blanket to her colleague right before she draped an arm around Dinah's waist. 

Laurel slowly stroked the girl's curves and side with the tips of her fingers. "How do you feel, pup?" 

The student's eyes remained closed while she said, "Better than I have in weeks" before letting out a sigh. 

"Something is bothering you" Nyssa noticed from the girl's tone. 

"Or someone" The blonde said as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Who do we have to kill?" 

"Nobody's bothering me, so please don't kill anyone" Dinah jokingly pleaded with a small smile. "I've just been dealing with some difficult mental health issues these past few weeks" 

The Dean connected the dots. "Does that have anything to do with the pills I found in your room?" 

The young brunette nodded her head. "They're ADHD meds. They give me the boost I need whenever I need it. I stole a few from my roommate" 

"You shouldn't take random meds that weren't prescribed to you. It could be dangerous, Dinah" Nyssa said, wrapping her arm possessively around the girl's waist. 

"I know. I just..wanted to feel something again" The student frowned. "I won't do it anymore. I promise" 

"Good" Laurel said. She tucked a few loose strands of Dinah's highlighted hair behind her ear. "Whenever you have a problem or if you're feeling down, just come to us, okay?

"So you can fuck me some more?" The younger brunette asked with more attitude than she intended. 

"Despite what we did here today" Nyssa began as she placed a gentle kiss against Dinah's temple "We really do care for you, Dinah" She confessed. 

"You're not just using me for sex?" The student asked, a little unsure of the other two women's true intentions. 

"No" The blonde smiled as she intertwined their fingers together. 

"We want to figure out what exactly" The Professor motioned to the three of them "this is that we have together" 

"Even if it is kind of against the rules?" Dinah mumbled. 

"You're twenty which makes you only six and seven years younger than us. Besides, sometimes rules were meant to be broken" 

"You know a bit about breaking the rules, don't you, Miss Drake?" Nyssa retorded, her voice low as she spoke. 

A blush made its way onto Dinah's cheeks, making both the older women laugh at her cuteness. The student hid her face into the other brunette's shoulder out of embarrassment. 

Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Teacher x Student relationships even if the student isn't underage. This just popped up in my head and I knew it would bother me until I wrote it
> 
> Can y'all leave soft Dinahsiren requests? I'm getting a bit tired of smut
> 
> Insta: @Hermionestacos  
> Tumblr: @biwolfz
> 
> Have a nice day💞


End file.
